


Who Do You Love?

by ceirdwenfc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Romance, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-22
Updated: 2008-10-22
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceirdwenfc/pseuds/ceirdwenfc
Summary: Fred and George want to know who Hermione loves





	Who Do You Love?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Originally written for the fwhg_ldws challenge on livejournal.

When the cauldron exploded in the garden of the Burrow, Fred and George leapt to their feet and ran outside.  They saw a figure on hands and knees, coughing and gagging a bit on the dissipating smoke.  They exchanged identical grins when they realized that it was Hermione.  Fred put up his hand and George high-fived him.  "Brilliant!" they said in unison.  They ran over, helping her to her feet.  "Are you okay, Hermione?"

 

"What the bloody hell was that?"

 

"Who do you love, Granger?" George asked with a laugh.

 

"I still think it's Ronniekins," Fred added, spinning Hermione around too face them.  His mouth dropped open in shock, silent except for his deeper breathing.  They could see that their prank had not gone as intended.  Even George was speechless.

 

"What are you two idiots talking about?"

 

Fred and George exchanged a concerned look.  Fred nudged George with his elbow and George shook his head vehemently in the negative.  Fred poked him again, but never took his eyes off of Hermione.

 

"Well," George began.  "We really liked your jinx on Marietta last   year, and we though…"  He stopped speaking to glance at Fred.  "Well, we thought we would adapt it for young lovers to admit their true feelings and it would be tattooed on their forehead –"

 

"But only for a short time –"

 

"What?!"

 

"Yeah, only a short –"

 

"About five hours."

 

"Five hours?  Are you saying that it says – what does it say?"

 

George handed Hermione a mirror, and despite it appearing backwards, it clearly said, "I love Fred."

 

"Is this a joke?"

 

"A prank, really, but that's just semantics."

 

"Semantics?  I don't love Fred."

 

"Oh, but you must.  It never lies.  You love Fred.  You should get used to it.  Here comes Ron now."  And with that final statement, there were twin cracks of apparition, leaving Hermione alone to explain the devotion to his brother written across her forehead.

 


End file.
